Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue, Or Nah?
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Theo and Liam have some time to themselves. (Warning: It’s my smuttiest fic ever. You may die. Sorry not sorry.)


Liam sucked in a breath as Theo's burning fingertips went in contact with the smooth skin under his T-shirt. He nearly shivered when he felt the hot breath of the chimera's mouth on his ear, almost shuddered when Theo's hands went down to his hips. The beta gasped when Theo nibbled on his earlobe, can't help but lean on Theo's chest that was against his back. Theo peppered Liam's neck with wet kisses, letting his teeth brush on his skin. Liam let out a soft moan. Liam leaned his head on the chimera's shoulder, granting him better access to his neck. The older boy's tongue went to the bottom of Liam's neck to the back of his ear, trailing a small trace of saliva behind. Liam gasped softly, lips parted.

The younger boy turned his head around, looking into Theo's beautiful hazel eyes.

He gulped, glancing at his lips.

"Theo... What has gotten into you?" Liam gasped, trying to keep his composure in Theo's arms. Theo breathed through his nose and licked his lips as he scented the pure heavy lust floating between them. Theo smiled against Liam's ear.

"I couldn't stand you looking at me with those hungry eyes." Theo whispered, making Liam shiver.

"W-What?"

"I know you want me. So I'm gonna give you what you want." Theo purred, his fingers trailing from his hips down to his thighs, caressing his jeans.

Liam bit back a moan, Theo's fingers on him were driving him insane.

He pulled away from Theo and turned around, looking at him. As he looked at Theo's darkened eyes, all his rational thoughts were thrown out the fucking window. Liam grabbed Theo by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together with a groan. Theo responded with a moan, moving his lips in sync with Liam's. Liam shoved his tongue inside Theo's mouth, eagerly exploring him. Theo moaned louder as their tongues danced together, teasing each other. The mixed scent of their lust went straight to Liam's dick, making him moan in Theo's mouth. The beta pulled at the bottom of the chimera's shirt, silently telling him to strip. He gladly lifted the shirt over his head, grabbing Liam's T-shirt for him to do the same.

Theo brought their chests together as he shoved his tongue in Liam's mouth, his hands wandering on Liam's muscular back. Liam moaned, burying his hands in Theo's dark locks. Theo pushed the beta on the kitchen table, making him sit on it. Liam's hands wandered over Theo's upper body, his fingers trailing from his shoulders to his abs. When his thumbs went in contact with Theo's nipples, the other boy let out a low moan, gasping from the bolt of pleasure to went through his body. Theo licked Liam's lips, nibbling on his bottom lip and making him gasp in surprise. The chimera's hands moved to Liam's jeans, unbuttoning them. He pulled them down in one fluid movement, with his boxers as well. He threw them on the floor and went to his own sweat pants, pulling them down his legs.

Theo looked at Liam, who looked absolutely breathtaking. His hair was falling in front of his ice blue eyes, his cheeks were of a bright red, his lips were kiss swollen and droplets of sweat were rolling down the sides of his face. Theo's cock twitched at the arousing sight.

The chimera glanced at Liam's throbbing erection, licking his lips in anticipation. He was rock hard.

He smirked, pulling his hands on the table beside Liam. Liam whined as he understood what he was about to do.

Liam gasped, nails scratching the table while Theo took him in his mouth, sucking his length in the slowest way possible. He threw his head back when his dick touched the back of Theo's throat, burying one hand in the chimera's hair and pulling at it, making Theo moan on his cock. The vibration made him scream in pleasure.

"Fuck... Fuck, Theo." Liam panted, pulling at the older boy's locks, guiding him on his dick. Theo swirled his tongue on Liam's length, pulling away and sucking his tip. He licked the pre cum that gathered on the tip of his cock before engulfing him in his mouth once again. Liam was a panting mess, babbling about how Theo was doing an excellent job at sucking him. Theo smirked, then bobbing his head up and down. Liam screamed, his hands wandering on Theo's shoulders and his nails scratching his skin. Theo moaned on his cock, making Liam hit his climax. He came in a scream, filling Theo's mouth. Theo swallowed as much as he could, cum was dripping down his chin. Liam yanked him up, crashing their lips together and tasting himself in Theo's heavenly mouth. Liam licked the cum off of Theo's chin before kissing him again. Liam's fingers went to Theo's boxers, struggling to pull them down his thighs. Theo chuckled, pulling down his boxers and throwing them on the floor next to the rest of their clothes. The chimera pulled Liam on his back, climbing on top of him on the table. Liam almost screamed when Theo started grinding against him, their cocks brushing together in a slow motion that made him see stars. Their bodies were grinding together, finding their slow rhythm.

Every brush of skin made Liam shamelessly moan against Theo's lips. The beta's legs circled Theo's waist, pulling him down on him. He brought their lips together, melting against him. Everywhere Theo was touching him, he felt goosebumps appearing on his flushed skin.

He howled as he felt Theo's finger entering him slowly and gently. He felt so good being opened up by Theo, so hot and wet against the chimera. When he thought he was stretched enough, Theo added a second finger. Liam moaned louder against Theo's lips, crashing them together in a heated kiss. Theo scissored his fingers inside him, making Liam push on his fingers and moan softly. Liam moaned louder as Theo added a third finger inside him. He looked in Theo's eyes as he fucked himself on his fingers.

"Theo..." Liam panted, unable to find his words.

"What do you want?" Theo purred, looking at the masterpiece that was Liam.

"You. I want you to fuck me." Liam moaned, thrusting on Theo's fingers.

Theo growled, pulling his fingers out of Liam. Liam almost whined at the loss, already missing the sensation of being filled.

"Turn around." Theo ordered in a low and raspy voice.

Liam gladly turned around with a moan, his stomach coming in contact with the table. He turned his head around to look at Theo, who spat generously on his hand and lubed his cock.

He leaned in Liam's ear as he teased Liam's entrance with his cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month." Theo growled in his ear, earning a loud moan from Liam.

The beta screamed when Theo pushed slowly inside him, filling him inch by inch. Theo pinned Liam's hands on the surface of the table, moving to cover his neck with kisses.

"Oh, fuck. Move." Liam moaned softly once Theo was fully inside him.

Theo smirked, pulling out then slamming his way back inside Liam. Liam moaned loudly.

The chimera slammed inside him in a slow and torturous manner that made him ache in pleasure. The pleasure was creeping inside his body, the sweet sensation of being filled by the chimera flooding through his veins.

"Ah... Fuck. Yes!" Liam panted, the side of the beta's face brushing on the soft wood of the table.

"Harder. Please, Theo. Harder!" Liam moaned, pushing against him.

Theo hummed in response, picking up his pace. He leaned on Liam, pulling his body completely down on him. He fucked into him in renewed strength, making Liam scream louder.

Liam moaned and pushed against every strong and delicious thrust of the chimera, closing his eyes in pleasure. Theo let go of Liam's hands and gripped the beta's hips, slamming even deeper inside him. Liam screamed even louder, his hands hardly gripping Theo's ass cheeks and urging him deeper inside his warmth. Liam screamed and panted at every thrust, making Theo smirk against his back. Before Theo could reach his climax, he pulled out of Liam. Liam whined for real this time, turning his head around to look at Theo.

The chimera turned Liam on his right side, crawling behind him. Liam moaned once again. Theo pulled Liam's left leg up, slamming again inside him. Liam howled at the new angle of Theo's thrusts, trying to meet him halfway through his thrusts.

Theo groaned in Liam's shoulder, pushing with more force inside him. Liam screamed even more, leaning back on Theo. Theo gripped Liam's hair, pulling him into a heated and sweaty kiss despite the weird angle. Liam eagerly responded to him, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Their orgasms hit them like a fucking train. Liam came once again, this time completely untouched, his cum splattering on the table.

The older boy bit Liam's bottom lip as he came inside Liam, making the beta gasp against his lips.

With a kiss on Liam's lips, Theo softly pulled out, hissing as they both missed the warmth of the other.

Theo got off the table, panting heavily. Liam quickly followed him, pulling their lips together.

As if they came alive, they wrestled their tongues together, kissing with renewed ardor.

Theo lowered Liam on the floor on his back, slipping inside him in one hard thrust. Liam screamed against his lips, didn't even care anymore about being quiet. The chimera pulled Liam's thighs under his arms, pushing deeper inside him. Liam almost screamed at the top of his lungs as Theo fucking nailed his prostate at every thrust.

Theo fucked him in a strength that wasn't human, making Liam see galaxies behind his eyelids. His head was swimming in ecstasy, he didn't had any strength left to push against him.

As if Theo heard what he was thinking, Theo gripped Liam's back and pulled him up on his lap. He slammed inside even harder if that was possible, making him the beta howl. Liam eagerly slammed down on the chimera's cock, hitting his prostate at every thrust.

They crashed their lips together. Their limbs tangled together in a mess of pants, moans and screams.

Theo came inside Liam once again, filling his insides properly and perfectly. Liam threw his head back, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

Liam opened his eyes and stared at Theo, a tired smile spreading on his pinkish lips.

"Fuck... That was..." Liam panted, staring at Theo.

"Yeah." Theo groaned, smirking smugly at him.

Liam wasn't able to walk for a little while.


End file.
